


Betrayal

by ShulkxReflet



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Boy Love, Character Death, Horrid ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShulkxReflet/pseuds/ShulkxReflet
Summary: Therion got kidnapped by other thieves and Alfyn does their quest to hopefully be reunited with him.





	Betrayal

“I did all your quest!” Alfyn started as he slammed his hands on the table knocking down some items. “Now where is Therion!?”

“Go back to your home and I promise you and Therion will be reunited!”

Alfyn studied the thieves very carefully. He knew they couldn’t be trusted since they were thieves. He knew they were lying but he had to go along with it. Therion was probably going to be somewhere else. The apothecary took his leave and dashed out the door. He arrived back at his village in Clearbrook. Alfyn’s mouth slightly opened once he saw that his village had been attacked. There was smoke and buildings burning down. Items were scattered everywhere. He dashed over to one of the villager’s that was holding his stomach wound. He was losing too much blood. There were dead bodies everywhere and broken into buildings.

“They…just…” The villager coughed out blood. “Started attacking…”

The villager turned his head facing a building that appeared to not have been broken into or burned down. Alfyn shook the villager but realized he was dead. The apothecary cautiously approached the building. He noticed there was a blood smear and slash marks on the door. Alfyn kicked down the door knocking it down. He entered the home and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Alfyn saw another door that probably led to another room. He placed his hand on the knob and carefully opened it seeing a bed and a wardrobe. Alfyn sensed something was wrong and felt sadness filling up his heart. He quickly opened the wardrobe wishing he never did. A table fell down with Therion sliding over. His throat was slit, and he had multiple stab wounds on his abdominal. It seemed like he was stuffed inside the wardrobe for a while. Alfyn’s mouth slightly opened in shock and he felt his eyes becoming watery. He couldn’t speak. He now realized the thieves played a cruel game with him. They made it so Alfyn wouldn't be able to cure Therion since he was close to death. They wanted him to see Therion right before he was going to die. Therion looked into Alfyn’s eyes in sorrow. The apothecary carefully picked up the man he loved and held him in his arms before sinking to his knees. Therion had his head against Alfyn’s chest and he was holding onto his shirt leaving bloody fingerprints. He slowly reached up to touch Alfyn’s face leaving his blood on his cheek. Alfyn had tears flowing down his face.

“Alfyn…”

Therion smiled at his lover and his heart stopped beating. The thief slowly closed his eyes falling limp and his arm fell motionlessly. Alfyn shut his eyes tight and held his lover in his arms in despair. He kissed the top of his head knowing he would never speak, touch, or hear from his lover again. The thieves entered the room and started laughing.

“See? I told ya you two would be reunited! Your boyfriend is with you now!”

The thieves laughed hysterically and took their leave leaving the apothecary alone in disbelief.


End file.
